Chorus of the Damned
by color0her0wonderful
Summary: A musical story about the lives of our favorite Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Set after City of Glass, but with my own twist!


Follow me on Twitter! selliellie

This story is set after City of Glass, but it has my own twist of course!

Clary POV

Thousands of stars stared back at Clary as she rested her head against her pillow. Sticky, fake, glow in the dark stars, not real ones. Even though she wished they were real. All she could think about as she stared at them was all the things the stars had done for her.

They calmed her sometimes, put her to sleep, sometimes they even made her forget what had happened to her in the last three months. But just barely, then she would think of some odd thing and remember it all over again. She would remember the pain and betrayal she felt when the realization that her mother had only ever lied to her had set in. Or the confusion she felt, when perfect strangers had told her she wasn't who she thought she was. Even the heartbreak she felt when she was told she had fell in love with her brother.

It wasn't all bad though. She remembered the precise moment when she become aware of the truth that her and Jace's supposed "relation" was false. It was a cliché, she knew this of course, but Clary couldn't help but think of him when a corny love song came on him.

"I love you

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thoughts been already sung

And I guess right now

Here's another one

So your melody can play on and on

With the best of em'

You are beautiful

Like a dream come alive, Incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are

And I want you to know baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares you stand alone

To every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby (I love you)

I-I love you like a love song baby (I love you)

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song, like a love song)

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

I-I love you like a love song baby

I love you like a love song."

Alec POV

Today they were in Siberia. The sun shined low, the snow crunched beneath his shoes as he trailed behind Magnus.

"Oh my goodness, Alexander come and look at this cute little tipi." Alec looked up at the sound of his name being called. His smile dropped as he saw the trashy tipi. Magnus was looking at it with complete horror. "I thought I was bad."

Alec laughed and put his arm around Magnus, something they both knew he would never do in public back home. But Alec hoped Magnus would wait for him to be ready. It was a huge step to come out to his family and other Shadowhunters.

"You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there by your side  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
I'm counting the days till  
I'm finally done  
I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
It feels like forever till I return to you  
But it helps me on those lonely nights  
It's that one thing that keeps me alive

Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently

No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
It's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when I've gone away

Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Knowing I'm not there for you  
Makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Anything to get me home to you  
And this time I'll stay

And you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me."

Isabelle POV

Izzy smiled at Simon with a hint of regret at letting him leave with two human consorts. Especially since she had no idea if he was coming back or who he was going to.

She fell back into the booth and grabbed her coffee to warm her hands. Her server came back to drop the check. He smiled down at her and Isabelle looked into the mundane green eyes. She smiled harshly at him and he stepped away, leaving her to it.

Normally she would have flirted back, but she couldn't do that anymore. They may not have a functional future together, but her and Simon were right now. And she kind of liked that, though she'd never admit it out loud.

Trying to call the old her, she thought up what she would've done and said to the waiter. Just to amuse herself and remind her why she wasn't doing that anymore.

"Color me your color, baby  
Color me your car  
Color me your color, darling  
I know who you are  
Come up off your color chart  
I know where you're comin' from

Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) my love  
You can call me any day or night  
Call me

Cover me with kisses, baby  
Cover me with love  
Roll me in designer sheets  
I'll never get enough  
Emotions come, I don't know why  
Cover up love's alibi

Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) oh love  
When you're ready we can share the wine  
Call me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, he speaks the languages of love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, amore, chiamami, chiamami  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, appelle-moi mon cherie, appelle-moi  
Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any way  
Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day-ay

Call me (call me) my love  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) for a ride  
Call me, call me for some overtime  
Call me (call me) my love  
Call me, call me in a sweet design  
Call me (call me), call me for your lover's lover's alibi  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me)  
Oh, call me, oh, oh, ah  
Call me (call me) my love  
Call me, call me any, anytime."

Magnus POV

Magnus watched as Alec purchased a keepsake from a little Eskimo chick in Siberia. Her face wrinkled as she smiled at him.

Magnus couldn't help but notice what attracted him to Alec in the first place. The ocean eyes, and hair the color of black death. The way Alec had always held himself seemed so defeated. As if he sometimes, like everyone else, was disgusted with how he was. Magnus suspected at the time that he'd kissed him in front of Shadowhunters because he had simply given up hiding.

I mean how long could you hide who you really were?

Sometimes Magnus would find himself awake at night, unable to sleep thinking of how hard it must be to pretend you were someone else for as long as he did. Alec should just let it all go. He watched as Alec looked over the small figurine of a polar bear. Magnus, for the life of him, couldn't fathom why Alexander the Always Hiding, would want something so... so feminine.

Alec smiled at him and handed the polar bear to Magnus. He took it gently, as if Alec had been handing him his heart. Even though he knew, Alec had never completely done that.

Emotion coursed through him, reminding Magnus of the feeling the dropped into his veins like an IV, spreading their plague. The sickness he felt when he dreamed of loss, his loss of Alec.

"I need to tell you something." Magnus took a deep breath and staring into Alec's impossibly bright eyes.

"You were standing in the wake of devastation  
And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go.

Luke POV

Luke flipped a pancake and pushed some eggs around in a pot. His perfect breakfast was almost complete. It only lacked Jocelyn's favorite ingredient. Coffee. He picked up the heavy canister of coffee and poured it into a freshly cleaned mug that had the words " I New York " plastered on the side. "You and I collide." He whispered out loud to himself, with a simple completely content smile on his face.

He heard the click as a door down the hall in his small home opened then shut. Jocelyn, red hair tangled, sporting on of his white shirts, padded across the wood floors to the tables. He laughed at the sight of her only having kept one sock throughout the night.

"Good morning." She said softly, giving him a warm kiss. Looking down at the table of food she sat. "Wow. Is this all for me?" She looked at him with bright green eyes and Luke saw a bit of the woman he fell in love with all those years ago.

He nodded while taking a sip of his black coffee. "I don't know where to start." Luke hadn't been sure what to make her. Toast? Pancakes? Hash browns? Fruit? Eggs? There were so many options, so he just made them all. Looking at him again, she looked into his blue eyes. At first Luke had thought he'd done something wrong, somehow offending her. He was more the willing to apologize for what he didn't understand. It had always been like that with Jocelyn. But he didn't need to. "I love you, Luke." She said slowly. It was the first time he'd ever heard her say it.

"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide."

Jocelyn POV

Water dripped from her red hair, the color of it much more darker at the moment. She rubbed a hand against her dangerously full stomach and smiled at the memory. Luke and her had spent the morning laughing and exchanging warm glances of utter appreciation and love. Jocelyn had found this morning that she had no trouble saying the simple three words she'd warned herself not to say. She said them. And even though she was worried he wouldn't reciprocate, she was glad to be proven wrong.

The mirror in the compact bathroom revealed however how she felt. She did love Luke, more than anything. But she couldn't seem to shake, now matter how hard she tried, the memory of the last man she loved. And the wave of destruction he unleashed upon her perfectly simple life.

"I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst

OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again..."

She slammed the hair brush down on the sink with a clink. She wasn't going to try, she was going to achieve, because she loved Luke. And she deserved happiness. She looked down at the hair brush and chuckled silently to herself. She laughed so much she had to tighten the towel again before it slipped off her completely. She'd felt like a child, throwing down a brush as if it was Valentine himself.

Maia POV

I am an animal.

But am I really? Of course I'm not really an animal at heart, at least not to the point of being bloodthirsty. I'm not like Jordan. Though now that he's gone through the journey of becoming a preator, Jordan wasn't the way he was before.

Maia's body swayed to the music the girl up stage had been dishing out all night. It was like every song flowed through her veins and set her animal heart on fire. The girls make-up, a crap load of glitter and alcohol, mesmerized Maia as she sang.

"I am in love

With what we are

Not what we should be.

And I am,

I am starstruck

With every part

Of this whole story.

So if it's just tonight,

The animal inside,

Let it love and die.

Like it's the end of time,

Like everything inside,

Let it live and die.

This is our last chance,

Give me your hands.

Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.

The night is fading, heart is racing.

Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.

Oh.

I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight

Into the magic.

And I don't want the concrete.

I'm alive.

Comes with the tragic.

So if it's just tonight,

The animal inside,

Let it love and die.

This is our last chance, give me your hands.

Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.

The night is fading, heart is racing.

Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.

Oh.

Oh.

Da da da da da da

Oh.

This is our last chance,

Give me your hands.

Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.

The night is fading, heart is racing.

Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Jordan POV

"Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
[ Lyrics from: d/duran+duran/hungry+like+the+wolf_ ]  
Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf."

Jordan had spent the last hour singing along with his iPod as he packed his bags at the Praetor house. He was being sent on his first actual assignment since joining the salvation community. A lone vampire that could walk in the light needed him. He didn't have a clan, and he wasn't interested in finding one. Coupled with the fact he was a "Daylighter" made his life that much more at stake. It was Jordan's job to make sure he didn't get murdered.

Of course Jordan was more than a little nervous to meet the Daylighter named Simon, considering who he was tied to. Maia. But that was another story. A story that he couldn't push from his mind, ever, even though he didn't want to.


End file.
